Hvem vil være millionær?
''Hvem vil være millionær? ''is a Danish game show that is based off on the British version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on September 9, 1999 and before January 24, 2018. Hosted by Hans Pilgaard. The first host of the game show was Peter Kær, who presented from season 1 to season 4. Season 5-8 were hosted by Jes Dorph Petersen. In season 9, Peter Kær returned to the show, who hosted the show until the show's 14th season. In season 15-33, Hans Pilgaard became the permanent host. Specials and Editions (From 2001) * Couples Special (2000's) * Chef and Staff Special (April 12-19, 2004) * Newlyweds Special (May 12, 2004) * New Year Special (December 31, 2004) * Singles Special (2000's, 2010's) * Me and my (Mig og min) (2000's) * Now With Reinforcement Special (September 26-October 3, 2005) * Nervous quiz with Hans Pilgaard (20??) * Radio Covers from TV 2 Radio Special (April 5, 2007) * Deal/No Deal Special (May 17, 2007) * They Won One Million Special (July 21-August 20, 2007) * Junior Special (October 15, 2007-July 21, 2008) * Celebrities With Their Mother Or Father Special (April 24-May 1, 2008) * Divorced Couples Special (May 15, 2008) * Football Special (2008, 2014) * In Goodwill's Favor Service Special aka Goodwill Service (I den gode sags tjeneste) (November 3, 2008-2017) * Dating Special (2009-2017) * Wanted To Dance Special (January 19-February 2, 2009) * 10th Anniversary Special (October 12-19, 2009) * Our friend deserves it (February 1-8, 2010) * Student's Special (October 18-25, 2010; May 24-31, 2013) * Bonderveve and begotter (February 14-21, 2011) * In red and blue (August 29-September 12, 2011) * Chrismas Special (December 26, 2011, Decemeber 17, 2012) * The quiz nerds come (March 5-12, 2012) * Leaving home (March 19-26, 2012) * You have deserved it (April 9-16, 2012) * In the eighth month (April 30-May 5, 2012) * Best and grandson (August 27-September 3, 2012) * Correspondents quizzes (October 29-November 5, 2012) * Extreme Sports (April 12-19, 2013) * In the ninth month (September 9-16, 2013) * TV2's Birthday Special (September 30, 2013) * Golden League Special (November 15, 2015) Lifelines In the show, there are three lifelines: * 50:50 (halvtreds-halvtreds) * Phone-a-Friend (Ring til en ven) * Ask the Audience (Spørg publikum) Seasons * Season 1 (9 episodes, September 9, 1999 - October 27, 1999) * Season 2 (20 episodes, March 17, 2000 - May 26, 2000) * Season 3 (6 episodes, September 20, 2000 - October 13, 2000) * Season 4 (17 episodes, January 22, 2001 - April 9, 2001) * Season 5 (13 episodes, September 3, 2001 - November 26, 2001) * Season 6 (13 episodes, March 4, 2002 - July 1, 2002) * Season 7 (11 episodes, September 2, 2002 - November 11, 2002) * Season 8 (13 episodes, March 3, 2003 - May 26, 2003) * Season 9 (10 episodes, September 1, 2003 - November 3, 2003) * Season 10 (13 episodes, February 2, 2004 - May 12, 2004) * Season 11 (14 episodes, August 30, 2004 - January 21, 2005) * Season 12 (12 episodes, February 7, 2005 - April 25, 2005) * Season 13 (12 episodes, August 29, 2005 - November 14, 2005) * Season 14 (9 episodes, August 19, 2006 - October 12, 2006) * Season 15 (18 episodes, February 15, 2007 - August 20, 2007) * Season 16 (16 episodes, August 23, 2007 - December 29, 2007) * Season 17 (22 episodes, January 10, 2008 - July 21, 2008) * Season 18 (14 episodes, August 18, 2008 - December 22, 2008) * Season 19 (14 episodes, January 19, 2009 - April 20, 2009) * Season 20 (16 episodes, August 17, 2009 - December 21, 2009) * Season 21 (9 episodes, January 11, 2010 - March 15, 2010) * Season 22 (10 episodes, September 6, 2010 - December 20, 2010) * Season 23 (15 episodes, January 3, 2011 - May 23, 2011) * Season 24 (12 episodes, August 29, 2011 - December 26, 2011) * Season 25 (18 episodes, January 20, 2012 - June 4, 2012) * Season 26 (12 episodes, August 27, 2012 - December 17, 2012) * Season 27 (8 episodes, April 5, 2013 - May 31, 2013) * Season 28 (16 episodes, August 12, 2013 - February 14, 2014) * Season 29 (9 episodes, February 17, 2014 - May 12, 2014) * Season 30 (22 episodes, August 4, 2014 - May 24, 2015) * Season 31 (8 episodes, October 18, 2015 - January 3, 2016) * Season 32 (11 episodes, March 6, 2016 - May 22, 2016) * Season 33 (8 episodes, October 23, 2016 - April 30, 2017) In total, for 30 seasons, 388 episodes aired. For 33 seasons, 426 episodes aired. Money Trees The bold numbers are guaranteed sums. Winners For all winners see: Hvem vil være millionær?/List of Winners Trivia * First winner in Denmark is Jan Byriel, who won Kr 2,000. * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens (on September 17, 2002 and October 28, 2013 appeared) is contestants only, who won Top Prize twice. * On October 12 and 19, 2009, 10th Anniversary Special episodes aired. * After 27 seasons (until August 12, 2013) 348 episodes aired. There are currently 30 seasons, and 387 shows have been shown (As of November 13, 2014). In total, 215 of 387 episodes hosted by Hans Pilgaard. * In November 2014, the website www.sondagsavisen.dk was voted for the best show. 17% voted for Hvem vil være millionær?, because of what it became the leader, overtaking even the world-famous X Factor (8%). * According to TV 2, the program has had over one million viewers 161 times. Category:Article stubs Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions